


Consolation prizes

by Deathlysilence



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Blood, Bombs, Crying, Injured Lance (Voltron), M/M, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathlysilence/pseuds/Deathlysilence
Summary: A bomb goes off on a galra ship and Lance is near the epicentre.(Lances pov)





	Consolation prizes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how I got this idea.  
> Anyways, please let me know what you think of this.

Betrayal.

Kuron and the galra. It wasn't the real Shiro. I considered it for a bit. I actually thought that I could warn the others. They brushed me off or yelled at me for even considering such a thing.

Well, I was right, if that's any consolation prize. 

We were on a galran ship when it happened. When he turned against us.

We were there to get information. What kind of information? I honestly can't say I know. Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Matt, Shiro and Coran are the people who know. I've tried asking them but they always make me feel stupid from the looks, sighs and eye rolls. Coran would never, and Hunk would try to explain that I wouldn't understand. The others? Well it's kind of obvious. 

We were making our way to the data base, when an alarm went off. 

Hundreds of galra soldiers came spilling into the small room. We tried fighting them off, but there was way too many of them. 

Allura said to hack the security and shut the doors the soldiers were entering from.

I covered Pidge while she worked her magic on the system, but someone came up behind us and knocked me back from the computer. 

I tried standing up but someone held my head to the ground. Thankfully, Hunk took care of them with his bayard. As I stood up, I saw a galra running toward the computer Pidge was standing at a moment ago.

I realised what they were doing a fraction too late.

The power core in this particular ship had a self-destructive function.

Pidge was trying to get them off the computer, but Shiro grabbed her and threw her back.

His eyes were glowing yellow. 

The galra around us were smirking. 

Shiro stood tall, holding his ground, and activated his galran arm. He started running at Allura.

Pidge was screaming through the coms. 

"The ships about to self-destruct! We gotta get as far away from the core as possible!"

Hunk looked to the core, which started glowing brighter than before.

"We can't! There are galra guards everywhere!"

"Shiro! Stop this immediately!"

Allura's voice rang through the coms.

Hunk, Pidge and I looked over to where Shiro was holding Allura up by the neck, her bayard cast to the side.

"Allura!"

I felt myself scream before I realised I had.

I pointed my bayard to Shiro and shot.

The bullet hit his shield, and he dropped Allura, who swiftly grabbed her bayard and ran a few metres away from 'Shiro'.

Shiro started running towards us and we started sprinting to the closest exit, guns blazing.

The core was glowing so bright, you couldn't look directly at it.

A figure appeared. Allura muttered her name in disgust. 

"Haggar..."

Haggar. She was Zarkon's witch. Lotor said something about her. All I knew was she was very dangerous. 

She yelled something that I couldn't make out, then Shiro walked to her side.

And just as quickly as she appeared, she and Shiro vanished. 

"SHIRO!" 

Hunk was yelling. Pidge was growling and Allura was in a stunned silence.

"Paladins! That core will explode in two doboshes! You must hurry! Please! "

Coran was screaming. This was bad. Very bad.

The next thing I registered was running out of the room. Everything was in slow motion. 

I didn't know what was going to happen. It was like Naxzela all over again, only Lotor wasn't here to save us this time around.

The door ahead of them was closing. Security systems were so inconvenient. 

" We'll never make it!"

Pidge seemed near tears. I could tell Hunk was already crying. 

"Keep running! We can make it!"

Oh Allura, always trying to keep spirits up during missions. 

"Lance! Try shooting that button, on the left! It might slow down the doors!"

I raised my bayard to the odd galra button. I felt my bayard going off. The door didn't slow down.

"No!"

Pidge, poor Pidge. She only just got her family back and she already knew all was lost.

The door was nearly closed. Hunk made it through, than Allura.

Pidge stumbled and tripped. I didn't even hesitate to turn around and help her.

"Lance no! Run!"

I didn't. I grabbed her arm and pulled her along with me.

I knew we weren't going to make it. There was only one thing I could think of doing.

I hoisted Pidge up on my shoulders and flung her through the door just before it closed. 

I kept running, but the doors slammed shut ahead of me.

"No!"

Pidge was screaming through the coms. Hunk was pounding on the doors, but I knew they wouldn't give.

"Guys? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, Lance, we can hear you."

Allura sounded panicked, but I can't blame her.

"You need to get as far away from this room as you can. I'll try and find another way out, but you need to get far away from here, okay?"

I could hear Pidge and Hunk crying. Allura gasped.

"Lance, we are not doing that! We will find a way to get you out!"

"Allura, there's no time! Get out of here, now! That's not a request!"

I could feel Allura hesitating. 

"Please be safe, Lance."

"You better survive, you ass."

"Please don't die on us, buddy."

I could hear their retreating footsteps.

Only one minute left.I could barely see, the core was so bright.I saw a vent. It was my only option.

I sprinted to it and kicked the grill in. The vent was small, but I squeezed in. I started crawling. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't stop. 

"Paladins! Are you off the ship?!"

Coran was so sweet, always caring for others. Lance would never tell but he loved Coran like a father..

"We're boarding an escape pod! We'll be leaving in a few ticks."

I didn't say anything. I didn't need to.

"The ship's core will explode in thirty ticks! You must leave now!"

I kept crawling.

I hit a dead end. I took a deep breath and huddled up in a ball. I counted the ticks until the core exploded

Ten...nine...eight...

I hope the other got a safe distance away.

Five..four...three...

Two...

One.

White. That's all I could see. White.

I felt like I was floating.

White.

I knew the shock knocked me out.

I don't know how long I was out. I came to when I heard Pidge and Hunk screaming my name. I blinked myself to consciousness. I was floating. In space. The ship exploded. Blood. 

My ears were ringing. I was bleeding. It was on my visor. The adrenaline was preventing me from feeling the injuries, but maybe that was a good thing.

"LANCE CAN YOU HEAR US?!"

Pidge's shrill screech rang through my ears, giving me a pounding headache.

When I tried to speak I started coughing. I noticed that I was coughing up blood. That definitely wasn't a good thing.

"Yes...I-I can hear y-you."

I could feel Red in my head. He seemed very worried. There was something else too, but I couldn't quite focus on it.

I was very happy that we took an escape pod from the castle instead of bringing the lions to the ship.

"Lance where are you?!"

That was an excellent question. I had no clue. I raised my head and looked around. I could see the wreckage of the ship, and I saw the Castle of Lions.

"I'm...I'm sending my coordinates."

I tapped a few buttons on my wrist and then I slipped out of consciousness. 

The next thing I remember is when I was being put in the cryo-pod. I had a huge gash on my hip and I had lots of burn marks. I just remember pain. I could barely see and I couldn't hear anything. Then black again.

I remember falling out of the pod.

I landed on someone. I didn't know who. I didn't really care as long as I didn't hit the ground. 

I blinked my eyes open and, surprisingly, looked into the face of Keith. I coughed a few times. Still groggy.

" K-Keith?"

He moved to hold me up. 

"Lance! How are you doing? Are you okay?"

I looked around the room. Allura, Coran, Hunk and Pidge were standing in the doorway.

"I'm okay. Just hungry."

"I'm not surprised, you were in the pod for 30 vargas straight."

Allura was in her pyjamas. So was everyone else, but Keith.

"30 vargas?! How bad were my injuries?"

"We can talk about that later. Now, you should eat something."

Keith was looking at me carefully while helping me to the kitchen. The others walked to their rooms to change into their everyday clothes.

"It was really brave what you did for Pidge."

I looked at him.

"She told you about that?"

"That's why I'm here. I wasn't going to stay with the Blades while my right hand man was in a pod, fighting for his life."

"That's fair....hey, did you hear about Shiro?"

Keith looked away. I instantly regretted saying that.

"Yeah, I heard. Part of me is hurt, but another part of me knew it, even though I didn't want to admit it."

"I'm sorry, I really wish it could have been different."

"It's not your fault."

I looked to Keith. I knew I would regret this even more.

"Come here."  
I outstretched my arms. 

Keith didn't even hesitate to pull me into a hug.

"I thought you would die."

Keith mumbled into my chest. I squeezed him tighter.

"Come on, I'm stronger than that. Remember Sendak? The bonding moment?"

Keith snickered into my chest.

"You know, I actually thought you'd forgotten it, jackass."

We were laughing when the others came back in.

I rest my arm across Keith's shoulders.

"Lance, I-thank you so much for saving me."

Pidge pulled me into a hug. I happily returned it.

"Lance, what you did was so brave, so very brave."

"Thank you, Allura."

Hunk walked forward and pulled Keith, Pidge and I into a huge hug.

" I was so scared, Lance! Please NEVER do that again!"

"Alright, alright. Thanks Hunk."

Coran stepped forward when Hunk put them down.

"My, boy, you had me very scared for a while. I am very proud of you, but please don't do that again."

Coran patted my back. 

"You guys are being so sweet, thank you."

They all looked at each other and nodded. I had no clue what was happening.

"Well Lance, while you were in the pod, Keith left the Blades. When he came back, Red accepted him back."

I felt my stomach drop to my feet. I tried to stay calm, so they wouldn't know how disappointed at that second.

" And, we all think, based on your recent displays of bravery and leadership, that you should try to contact the Black Lion again."

I felt my jaw hit the floor. We're they serious?!

Keith laughed and grabbed my arm, pulling me to the Black Lion's chambers.

I walked up to Black, in all his glory.

I actually started tearing up when he bent down to let me into the pilots seat.

I sat down and I felt Black in my head. Yup, I was crying.

As I left Black's cockpit, I ran to the group and pulled them into a huge group hug.

Things were looking up.

We were walking out of the chambers when Keith pulled me aside.

" Great work, sharpshooter."

Before I could respond, he was kissing me. I wasn't going to complain.

 

So, yeah. Betrayal is the worst, but things are getting better. And I've never been happier to be on team Voltron.


End file.
